thanosfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Heatseeker
Operation Heatseeker began as a plan to save the remaining humans on Korelia from the Dehili invasion. The Freed Army of humans was led by General Godfrey Starblade who named the operation "Heatseeker" after the climate of Korelia and as a memorial of the 28 000 soldiers who died aboard the FS Heatseeker. Operation Heatseeker claimed the lives of 120 000 freed humans and 987 000 in the total Korelian campaign. As well as battling the Dehili the Freed Army also had to battle Velerian soldiers who had landed on Korelia a few weeks after the rebels. Beginnings In 2071 SE the FS Heatseeker and FS Starrunner cruisers sped towards the desert planet of Korelia. the two ships were led by General Godfrey Starblade but his headship was on The FS Starruner. on May 2071 SE the Starruner landed on Korelian soil and immediately attracted alot of Dehili, bandit and the human survivors attention. Three hours after unloading the Dehili ambushed the soldiers but were outnumbered, Godfrey Starblade witnessed the true technology of the Dehili that day and watched as his men got torn into bits by Dehili lasers and blades. He called for the Heatseeker but Admiral K.S Phillips told him that Dehili fighters had ambushed the Heartseeker and it could not land. At that the General grew anxious and watched as the sky was dyed red. At 7:14 PM, the Heatseeker was but a dying ember in the sky. The General at the loss of his 28 000 reinforcements named the operation of driving the Dehili out of Korelia, "Heartseeker". Velerian Arrival A few weeks after the arrival of the Rebels the Velerian general, Galen Doombringer was told of a concentrated amount of Rebels of Korelia. There was not any information on any Dehili there though. Almost instantly General Galen Doombringer sent his fleet towards Korelia. In his horror he was confronted by a massive Dehili fleet. He decided quickly to eject every last shuttle in the fleet and land on the surface, many shuttles did not make it and the General lost atleast half of his soldiers. After this shock he realized he was stranded on Korelia. The General followed his strategy to wage war on the rebels, even if it may cost his life. Desert Warfare During Operation Heatseeker the humans mastered ground combat on the desert. Though the Dehili ran faster than any tank and their planes flew faster than any human jet the humans still stood out in combat. Velerians however, were unequipped for alot of action in the desert and were always the first to get picked off in battle, because it was a three way battle the going just got tougher for the Velereians and by their second month in combat their supplies were stretched and their forces were becoming depleted. Ending After three long bloody years of fighting the last Valerian known on Korelia was killed by a Dehili laser. Only about 40 000 weary troops for the Freed Army remained and the going was getting very tough. Exhausted and starving the humans were losing every encouter with the Dehili, the constant "For Earth!" could not help them anymore. All the three years they had a stubborn resilience against the Dehili, but it had gone like smoke in the wind. FInally in 2074 SE the last human was killed in the volcano of Tered Forn, the turning point of the war of The Galaxy.